halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween
A lot of television shows have episodes that are about Halloween, or related to Halloween. Shows ''2point4 Children'' *"The Lady Vanishes" (1996) *"Carry on Screaming" (1999) A rare example of a British comedy series which has two episodes that take place on Halloween. 21 Jump Street * "Old Haunts in a New Age " (1989) 30 Rock * "Stone Mountain" (2009) 3rd Rock from the Sun * "Scaredy Dick" (1997) 7th Heaven * "Halloween " (1996) ''8 Simple Rules'' * "Trick or Tree House " (2002) * "Halloween " (2004) ''100 Things To Do Before High School'' *"Have The Best Halloween School Day Ever Thing!" (2015) According to Jim * "Unruly Spirits" (2001) * "Dana Dates Jim" (2003) * "Dress to Kill Me" (2004) ''The Addams Family'' Whereas every episode of The Addams Family makes suitable Halloween viewing, a number of Halloween specials have been made: *"Halloween with the Addams Family" (1964) **Remade as an episode of The New Addams Family in 1998 *"Halloween - Addams Style" (1965) *"Puttergeist" (1992), an episode of the 1990s animated version of The Addams Family ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"Nightmare in Retroville" (2003) ''Adventure Time'' *"The Creeps" (2011) *"From Bad to Worse" (2011) *"Ghost Fly" (2014) ''Agatha Christie's Poirot'' *"Hallowe'en Party" (2010) An adaptation of the novel of the same name. ALF * "Some Enchanted Evening" (1987) ''All Grown Up! *"TP+KF" (2007) ''ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks *"Switch Witch" (2016) ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *"Halloween" (2012) *"The Mirror" (2014) *"The Scam" (2016) *"The Ghouls" (2018) ''American Dad! *"Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" (2010) * "Poltergasm" (2013) ''American Dragon: Jake Long *"Halloween Bash" (2005) ''American Horror Story'' Whereas every episode of the anthology horror series American Horror Story makes suitable viewing for Halloween, there have been specific Halloween episodes in every season. * "Halloween: Part 1" (2011) * "Halloween: Part 2" (2011) * "Tricks and Treats" (2012) * "Fearful Pranks Ensue" (2013) * "Burn, Witch. Burn!" (2013) * "Edward Mordrake, Part 1" (2014) * "Edward Mordrake, Part 2" (2014) * "Curtain Call" (2015) * "Devil's Night" (2015) * "Room Service" (2015) * "Be Our Guest" (2016) * "Forbidden Fruit" (2018) ''American Housewife'' *"Westport Zombies" (2016) *"Boo-Who?" (2017) *"Trust Me" (2018) *"The Maze" (2019) The Angry Beavers *"The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up!" (1998) ''A.N.T. Farm'' *"MutANT Farm" (2011) *"MutANT Farm 2" (2012) *"MutANT Farm 3.0" (2013) ''Arthur'' *"The Fright Stuff" (1999) *"Hic or Treat" (2007) ''As Told by Ginger'' *"I Spy a Witch" (2001) ''Atomic Betty'' *"When Worlds Collide" (2004) *"The Ghost Ship of Aberdeffia" (2004) *"Night of the Living Mummies" (2010) *"Trick or Creep" (2010) ''Austin & Ally'' *"Costumes & Courage" (2012) ''Baby Looney Tunes'' *"A Mid-Autumn Night's Scream" (2005) ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *"Halloween Bear" (1999) ''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *"Sha-Boo! Ya" (2015) Ben and Kate * "Scaredy Kate" (2012) The Berenstain Bears * "Trick or Treat" ''Best Friends Whenever'' *"Night of the Were-Diesel" (2016) ''The Beverly Hillbillies'' *"Trick or Treat" (1962) Bewitched * "The Witches Are Out" (1964) * "Trick or Treat" (1965) * "Twitch or Treat" (1966) * "Safe and Sane Halloween" (1967) * "To Trick or Treat or Not To Trick or Treat" (1969) ''The Big Bang Theory'' *"The Good Guy Fluctuation" (2011) *"The Holographic Excitation" (2012) ''Big Time Rush'' *"Big Time Halloween" (2010) ''Bizaardvark'' *"Halloweenvark" (2016) *"Halloweenvark: Part Boo!" (2017) *"Halloweenvark Part 3: Mali-Boo!" (2018) Black-ish *"The Prank King" (2014) *"Jacked o' Lantern" (2015) *"The Purge" (2016) *"Scarred for Life" (2018) *"Everybody Blames Raymond" (2019) ''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *"Truck or Treat" (2015) ''Bless This Mess'' *"Scare Night" (2019) ''Blue's Clues'' *"What Is Blue Afraid Of?" (1996) *"Blue's Big Costume Party" (2000) ''Bottom'' *"Terror" (1995) ''The Brady Bunch'' *"To Move or Not to Move" (1970) *"Fright Night" (1972) ''Bubble Guppies'' *"Haunted House Party!" (2011) *"Trick-or-Treat, Mr. Grumpfish!" (2016) ''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *"Beast Halloween Ever (2017) ''The Buzz on Maggie'' *"The Big Score" (2005) *"Scare Wars" (2005) ''Camp Lazlo'' *"Hallobeanies" (2005) ''The Casagrandes'' *"New Haunts" (2019) ''Castle'' *"Demons" (2011) ''CatDog'' *"CatDogula" (1999) ''Catscratch'' *"Scaredy Cat" (2005) ''ChalkZone'' *"Pumpkin Love" (2003) ''Charlie & Lola'' *"What Can I Wear for Halloween?" (2008) ''Clarence'' *"Spooky Boo" (2015) *"A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge" (2017) ''Chowder'' *"The Spookiest House In Marzipan" (2009) *"The Poultry Geist" (2009) ''The Cleveland Show'' *"A Nightmare on Grace Street" (2011) ''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *"Boo" (2000) ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *"Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y." (2004) ''The Conners'' *"There Won't Be Blood" (2018) *"Nightmare on Lunch Box Street" (2019) The Cosby Show * "Halloween" (1985) ''Cyberchase'' *"Castleblanca" (2002) *"Trick or Treat" (2003) *"The Halloween Howl" (2006) ''Danny Phantom'' *"Fright Night" (2004) ''Dead Like Me'' *"Haunted" (2004) ''Doc McStuffins'' *"Boo-Hoo to You" (2012) *"It's Glow Time" (2012) *"Hallie Halloween" (2015) ''Dog With a Blog'' *"Howloween" (2013) ''Dora the Explorer'' *"Boo!" (2002) *"Dora's Halloween Parade" (2011) ''Doug'' *"Doug's Halloween Adventure" (1994) *"Doug's Bloody Buddy" (1996) ''Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy'' *"Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" (2005) ''Euphoria'' *"The Next Episode" (2019) ''Everybody Hates Chris'' *"Everybody Hates Halloween" (2005) ''The Fairly OddParents'' *"Scary Godparents" (2002) ''Family Guy'' *"Petergeist" (2006) *"Halloween on Spooner Street" (2010) ''Festival of Family Classics'' *"Jack O'Lantern" (1972) ''Fish Hooks'' *"Halloween Haul" (2011) ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *"Nightmare on Wilson Way" (2007) Franklin * "Franklin's Halloween" (1997) Fresh Off the Boat * "Miracle on Dead Street" (2015) * "Louisween" (2016) * "It's a Plastic Pumpkin, Louis Huang" (2017) * "Workin' the 'Ween" (2018) * "Hal-Lou-Ween" (2019) ''Friends'' *"The One With the Halloween Party" (2001) ''Game Shakers'' *"Scared Tripless" (2015) ''The Garfield Show'' *"Orange and Black" (2009) ''Ghost Lab'' *All episodes ''Girl Meets World'' *"Girl Meets World of Terror" (2014) *"Girl Meets World of Terror 2" (2015) *"Girl Meets World of Terror 3" (2016) ''The Goldbergs'' *"Who Are You Going to Telephone?" (2013) *"Family Takes Care of Beverly" (2014) *"Couples Costume" (2015) *"Stevie King" (2016) *"Jackie Likes Star Trek" (2017) *"Mister Knife-y Hands" (2018) *"A 100% True Ghost Story" (2019) ''Good Luck Charlie'' *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" (2011) *"Le Halloween" (2012) *"Fright Night" (2013) ''Goosebumps'' Whereas every episode of Goosebumps make suitable for Halloween viewing, there are a number of episodes that actually take place on Halloween: * "The Haunted Mask" Parts 1 and 2 (1995) * "The Haunted Mask 2" Parts 1 and 2 (1996) * "Attack of the Jack-O-Lanterns" (1996) ''Gossip Girl'' *"How to Succeed in Bassness" (2009) ''Gravity Falls'' *"Summerween" (2012) ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *"Grim or Gregory?" (2001) *"Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween" (2003) ''Harvey Beaks'' *"Le Corn Maze- OF DOOM!" (2015) *"Harvey Isn't Scary" (2015) *"Technoscare" (2016) ''Harvey Street Kids'' *''Harveyween'' (2018) ''The Haunted'' *"All episodes" ''The Haunted Hathaways'' *"Haunted Halloween" (2013) *"All episodes" ''Henry Danger'' *"Jasper Danger" (2014) *"Danger Things" (2018) ''Hey Arnold! *"Arnold's Halloween" (1997) ''House of Mouse * "Halloween with Hades" (2003) * "House Ghosts" (2003) ''How to Rock'' *"How to Rock Halloween" (2012) ''Higglytown Heroes'' *"Halloween Heroes" (2004) ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' *"Welcome to My Fruitmare" (2012) ''How I Met Your Mother'' *"Slutty Pumpkin" (2005) *"Canning Randy" (2010) *"The Slutty Pumpkin Returns" (2011) ''iCarly'' *"iScream on Halloween" (2007) *"iHalfoween" (2012) ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *"Fright Fight Night" (2003) ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *"Night of the Golden Pumpkin" (2011) *"Trick or Treasure" (2011) *"Tricks, Treats and Treasure" (2012) *"Season of the Sea Witch" (2012) *"Escape from Ghost Island" (2015) ''Jessie'' *"The Whining" (2012) *"Ghost Bummers" (2013) *"The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein" (2014) *"Ghostess with the Mostess" (2015) ''The Jetsons'' *"Haunted Halloween" (1985) ''Johnny Test'' *"Johnny Trick or Treat" (2011) *"Nightmare on Johnny's Street" (2011) *"The Johnny Who Saved Halloween" (2013) ''Jojo's Circus'' *"The Legend of Clownfoot" (2003) ''Jonathan Creek'' *"Danse Macabre" (1998) ''K.C. Undercover'' *"All Howls Eve" (2015) *"Virtual Insanity" (2016) ''Kim Possible'' *"October 31st" (2002) ''The King of Queens'' *"Ticker Treat" (2001) ''King of the Hill'' *"Hilloween" (1997) ''Kirby Right Back at Ya! *"Scare Tactics" (2003) ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *"It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee" (2005) ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *"Spooky" (2003) Little Bear * "Goblin Night" (1998) ''Little Einsteins'' *"A Little Einsteins Halloween" (2005) ''Little House on the Prairie'' *"Haunted House" (1975) *"The Monster of Walnut Grove" (1976) *"The Halloween Dream" (1979) *"The Werewolf of Walnut Grove" (1980) *"Sylvia: Part 1" (1981) *"Sylvia: Part 2" (1981) ''Liv & Maddie'' *"Kang-A-Rooney" (2013) *"Helgaween-A-Rooney" (2014) *"Haunt-A-Rooney" (2015) *"Scare-A-Rooney" (2016) ''The Loud House'' *"The Price of Admission" (2016) *"Tricked!" (2017) *"Jeers for Fears" (2018) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * "Three Little Ghosts" (2000) ''Malcolm in the Middle'' * "Halloween Approximately" (2000) * "Halloween" (2005) ''Max and Ruby'' *"Max's Halloween" (2002) *"Max and Ruby's Perfect Pumpkin" (2005) *"Max's Jack-O-Lantern" (2005) *"Max's Big Boo!" (2007) *"Ruby & The Beast" (2012) *"Max & Ruby's Halloween House" (2012) *"Max's Trick or Treat" (2012) ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *"Mickey's Treat" (2006) ''The Middle'' *"Halloween" (2010) *"Halloween II" (2011) *"Halloween III: The Driving" (2012) *"Halloween IV: The Ghost Story" (2013) *"Halloween V" (2014) *"Halloween VI: Tic Toc Death" (2015) *"Halloween VIII: The Heckoning" (2016) ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *"Life's a Masquerade" (1993) *"Treat or Treat" (1994) *"Zedd's Monster Mash" (1994) ''mixed-ish'' *"Girls Just Want to Have Fun" (2019) ''Modern Family'' *"Halloween" *"Open House of Horrors" (2012) ''The Munsters'' *All episodes ''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *All episodes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * "Luna Eclipsed" (2011) ''NCIS'' *"Witch Hunt" (2006) *"Chimera" (2007) *"Murder 2.0" (2008) *"Code of Conduct" (2009) ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *"Halloween" (2006) *"Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, and Zombies" (2006) ''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' *"Field of Brains" (2014) *"Scaredy Dance" (2014) ''The Office'' *"Halloween" (2005) *"Costume Contest" (2010) *"Spooked " (2011) *"Here Comes Treble" (2012) ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *"Parents Day" (2017) *"Monster Party" (2018) ''Once Upon a Time'' *"The Doctor" (2012) ''Paranormal Witness'' *All episodes ''PB&J Otter'' *"A Hoohaw Halloween" (2000) ''Phineas and Ferb'' *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (2008) *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" (2008) *"That's the Spirit" (2011) *"The Curse of Candace" (2011) *"Druselsteinoween" (2013) *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" (2013) *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" (2014) ''Pokémon'' *"The Tower of Terror" (1998) *"Scary Hospitality!" (2015) *"A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?" (2015) Power Rangers Dino Super Charge * "Trick or Trial" (2016) ''Power Rangers Samurai'' *"Party Monsters" (2011) *"Monster Bash" (2012) *"Trickster Treat" (2012) ''Power Rangers Turbo'' *"Carlos and the Count" (1997) ''Power Rangers Zeo'' *"It Came from Angel Grove" (1996) ''The Proud Family'' *"A Hero for Halloween" (2002) ''Psych'' *"Who Ya Gonna Call?" (2006) *Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast" (2007) *"Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead" (2008) *"Ghosts" (2008) *"Let's Get Hairy" (2009) *"In Plain Fright" (2010) *"This Episode Sucks" (2011) *"Heeeeere's Lassie" (2012) ''Raven's Home'' *"The Baxtercism of Levi Grayson" (2017) ''Regular Show'' *"Ello Gov'nor" (2010) *"Terror Tales of the Park" (2011) *"Terror Tales of the Park II" (2012) *"Terror Tales of the Park III" (2013) *"Terror Tales of the Park IV" (2014) *"Terror Tales of the Park V" (2015) *"Terror Tales of the Park VI" (2016) ''R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series'' Whereas every episode of The Haunting Hour make suitable for Halloween viewing, a number of episodes actually took place on Halloween: * "Pumpkinhead' (2011) * "Return of the Pumpkinheads" (2014) * "I'm Not Martin!" (2014) ''Robotboy'' *"Halloween" (2005) ''Rocket Power'' *"The Night Before" (1999) ''Rocko's Modern Life'' *"Sugar-Frosted Frights" (1995) Rolie Polie Olie * "The Legend of Spookie Ookie" (1999) ''Roseanne'' *"BOO!" (1989) *"Trick or Treat" (1990) *"Trick Me Up, Trick Me Down" (1991) *"Halloween IV" (1992) *"Halloween V" (1993) *"Skeleton in the Closet" (1994) *"Halloween: the Final Chapter" (1995) ''Rugrats'' *"Candy Bar Creep Show" (1991) *"Curse of the Werewuff" (2002) ''Sam & Cat'' *"#DollSitting" (2013) ''School of Rock'' *"Welcome to My Nightmare" (2016) ''Schooled'' *Run, Rick, Run (2019) ''Scooby-Doo'' Whereas most episodes of Scooby-Doo make suitable Halloween viewing, a number of Halloween specials have been made: *"The Headless Horseman of Halloween" (1976) *"A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle" (1984) *"Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner" (1988) *"A Scooby-Doo Halloween" (2003) ''Scrubs'' *"My Big Brother" (2002) Seven Little Monsters * "Spooky!" (2000) ''Shake It Up'' *"Beam It Up" (2011) *"Haunt It Up" (2013) ''The Simpsons'' *"Treehouse of Horror" (1990) *"Treehouse of Horror II" (1991) *"Treehouse of Horror III" (1992) *"Treehouse of Horror IV" (1993) *"Treehouse of Horror V" (1994) *"Treehouse of Horror VI" (1995) *"Treehouse of Horror VII" (1996) *"Treehouse of Horror VIII" (1997) *"Treehouse of Horror IX" (1998) *"Treehouse of Horror X" (1999) *"Treehouse of Horror XI" (2000) *"Treehouse of Horror XII" (2001) *"Treehouse of Horror XIII" (2002) *"Treehouse of Horror XIV" (2003) *"Treehouse of Horror XV" (2004) *"Treehouse of Horror XVI" (2005) *"Treehouse of Horror XVII" (2006) *"Treehouse of Horror XVIII" (2007) *"Treehouse of Horror XIX" (2008) *"Treehouse of Horror XX" (2009) *"Treehouse of Horror XXI" (2010) *"Treehouse of Horror XXII" (2011) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIII" (2012) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIV" (2013) *"Treehouse of Horror XXV" (2014) *"Halloween of Horror" (2015) *"Treehouse of Horror XXVI" (2015) *"Treehouse of Horror XXVII" (2016) *"Treehouse of Horror XXVIII" (2017) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIX" (2018) *"Treehouse of Horror XXX" (2019) ''Single Parents'' *"Politician, Freemason, Scientist, Humorist and Diplomat, Ben Franklin" (2018) ''Smallville'' *"Thirst" (2005) ''Sonic X'' *"Sonic's Scream Test" or "The Ghost of King Boom Boo in the Old Castle" (2003 Japan / 2004 English) ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *"The Uncertainty Principle" (2008) ''Speechless'' *"H-a-l-Halloween" (2016) *"N-i-Nightmares on D-i-Dimeo S-Street" (2017) *""I-n-Into the W-o-Woods" (2018) ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *"Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" (1999) *"Scaredy Pants" (1999) *"Graveyard Shift" (2002) *"Shanghaied" (2003) *"Ghost Host" (2006) *"The Curse of Bikini Bottom" (2009) *"Ghoul Fools" (2011) *"The Curse of the Hex" (2011) *"Seance Shmeance" (2013) *"Don't Look Now!" (2013) *"The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom" (2017) ''Stanley'' *"Grandma's Griff's Mystery Guest" (2002) ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *"Hungry Larry" (2016) ''Stranger Things'' *"MADMAX" (2017) *"Trick or Treat, Freak" (2017) ''Stuck in the Middle'' *"Stuck in a Merry Scary" (2017) Super Mario World * "Ghosts R Us" (1991) ''Tales From The Darkside *"Trick or Treat" (1983) ''Teen Titans Go! *"Halloween" (2014) *"Scary Figure Dance" (2015) *"Halloween vs. Christmas" (2016) *"Costume Contest" (2017) *"Monster Squad!" (2018) ''Thomas and Friends'' *"Percy's Ghostly Trick" (1986) *"Haunted Henry" (1998) *"Scaredy Engines" (2002) *"Halloween" (2004) *"Flour Power" (2005) *"The Phantom Express" (2013) ''The Thundermans'' *"Happy Heroween" (2016) ''Totally Spies! *"Halloween" (2005) ''T.U.F.F. Puppy *"Happy Howl-O-Ween" (2012) ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *"Blade and the Howling Commandos" (2013) ''Uncle Grandpa'' *"Haunted RV" (2014) *"Fool Moon" (2015) *"Costume Crisis" (2016) ''Unikitty'' *"Scary Tales" (2018) ''The Vampire Diaries'' *"Haunted" (2009) ''The Venture Bros. *"A Very Venture Halloween" (2013) ''The Waltons *"The Ghost Story" (1974) *"The Nightwalker" (1976) *"The Changeling" (1978) ''Willo the Wisp'' *"Halloween" (1981) ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *"Halloween" (2009) ''WordGirl'' *"Tobey's Tricks and Treats" (2009) ''Workaholics'' *"A TelAmerican Horror Story" (2013) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * "Monster Madness (2006) * "The Ghost of Wuzzleburg" (2008) * "March of the Pumpkins" (2008) See also *Movies *TV specials *Timeline of Halloween-related cartoons External links *Halloween Episode on TV Tropes. * Category:Television